The Journey of Love
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Kimiko tells Rai she feels about him, but its really hannibal using the moby morpher, when 'rai' refuses her flat out, shes so upset she leaves the temple, and maybe the heylin side. But dont worry its still RAIKIM! and btw Rai's Shoku Warrior now R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so its 9:15 (in the morning)and Xiaolin Showdown was on at 7:30 and 8:00. I saw the final two episodes of XS (I've never seen them) and wow, it was awesome, great even, maybe I'm just obsessed with RaiKim, because, when Raimundo wanted to drink the Loa Ming Soup, Kimiko wouldn't let him and he even got down on his knee, and then when he was made Shoku warrior, the way she jumped into his arms and kissed him...yup, I'm obsessed. Sorry, so now heres a story right after it happened and for once Kimiko will...well more on that later in the story... anyways I'm just retelling it because now after not writing since the 21st I've got my creative juices flowing after taking a break and refusing to write all vacation,(cause I spend way to much time on the computer) until now...haha. But this takes place a day after Raimundo becomes Shoku Warrior. Hope you like it!

&&&&&&&

**Raimundo's POV**

What do you say? What do you think, when your best friend, whose a girl, jumps into your arms and kisses you? Was he just overplaying the situation, maybe she had just been happy for him. Maybe he was just making it a big deal. When the girl your secretly, madly in love with does that its hard not to make it a big deal. But it's not like he goes off and kisses her every time she wins a Showdown. He would if she actually liked him back. Maybe she did. Love, as always, was really confusing. When he offered to drink the Loa Ming Soup, he saw pure fear, pure terror in her eyes. She had told him not to drink it, he had got down on his knee and told her it was the only way, until Chase had offered to. It had seemed in those last few months leading up to the picking of Shoku Warrior, he had grown closer to Kimiko, he remembered, if it was possible to, everything that had happened in those time changes, when he was old -a hunchback for god's sake!-, when he worked on that farm with Clay and Kimiko. Kimiko, she was pretty in that farmer girl outfit with dirt on her face, tackling the work without complain, never complaining once throughout that time..or times. He was doing it again. Oversessing (AN: sp??) the situation. He was going to stop. Now. The thoughts kept flooding into his head as he tried to meditate them out. Finally, knowing they wouldn't stop, he let them into his mind and tried to find some logic...

**Kimiko's POV**

Wow, she had to get her emotions under control. She couldn't control her feelings though. She was so happy, so proud of him. She knew he could do it, even when he doubted himself, because he was the last to be promoted to Apprentice, it was understandable. She knew he had some faith in himself, like she had eternal faith in him He didn't shove her away when she jumped into his arms, so that was a plus. He had gently placed her back on the ground when he had saw Omi upset. He seemed genuinely happier when she was in his arms, or was that just the after-glow of being promoted to Shoku Warrior? Well, he was her leader now, and she would follow him. She wondered if she could still punch him. She smirked at the thought. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal...

**5 Minutes Later...**

Kimiko was half-way through her cereal when Raimundo walked in. He gave her a smile and took the cereal box off the counter and poured himself a bowl.

"Can I join you?", he asked her.

She smiled at him. "Sure, you don't have to ask though, your Shoku Warrior now."

"Maybe, but even though I'm Shoku Warrior, I'll always be myself."

"Your head-strong, hard headed self and all? That's good to know."

He laughed. "Yeah, all of those good things and my faults."

She feigned being appalled. "Raimundo Pedrosa, admitting he had faults?" She tilted her head. "Am I dreaming?"

He smiled slyly at her. "I dunno, do you dream about me often?"

She gave him a look. "One Word."

"What word would that be?"

"Egotistical."

"Oh really, look whose talking."

She shook her head at him. "Im not responding to that."

"You already did. Your face did at least."

She covered her face with her hand. "Well then, what is my face saying now?"

She uncovered her face, saw the look on Raimundo's face, and burst out laughing, as Raimundo did the same.

They continued to talk, catch up sort of, something they hadn't done in a while. With the forces of darkness growing stronger and all, who had the time? It seemed every sentence they said, ended in laugher. It felt really good. Raimundo didn't even bring up her kissing him. She wondered as they talked if she wanted him to. What would he say? Did he even care that she had done that? This time, when she kissed him, he didn't blush, like the first time. What did that mean? She shook away the thoughts as best she could. Then her internal debate -that had been going on ever since she got to the temple and met Raimundo-, started up again, if she should tell him how she felt or keep quiet and not risk there friendship. So many pros so many cons, but to her she knew that her biggest con was, what if he didn't feel the same way?

&&&&&&

Okay, I hope everyone liked it. My heads already swirling with ideas for the next chapters. I always have the stories I right planned out in my head. Chapter by Chapter, but mainly just the main idea of each chapter. Anyways, I had the idea of Kimiko going evil for a short period of time, cause It would really work into the story. I personally want to do that, because of all the stories I've read, Kimiko wasn't evil. So I want to do it. But you're the reader, so tell me what you think. It might sway my decision...but I dunno, so tell me your opinion!

RaiKimLover


	2. MInd Reader Conch

Kimiko sighed. Should she? Or should she not? That is the question. About telling Raimundo how she feels that is. She began to wonder if he liked her back. He was so hard to read, it made it impossible to really know what he thought of her. With all those girls he looks at... Frustrating. It really could drive a girl insane. What was a girl supposed to do? Shout her love far and wide? No, a little to bit dramatic. Tell him? And face possible rejection. Ha, not in this lifetime. Maybe she should live in a convent in silence? Hmm, nah, she liked talking to much. Maybe she should just stop. She'd never do any of those things, except maybe the second one... But if he rejected her, she just couldn't wouldn't bare it, she would never ever, be able to face him again. How could she deal with it, seeing him everyday. You could never forget someone that way, not that she would ever want to... She would honestly consider leaving, maybe back to Tokyo, no, she'd definitely leave. No doubt about it. Certainly nowhere within a 1,000 miles of Raimundo. Maybe she was being to dramatic again. Her thoughts were, after all, racing a thousand miles a minute. Then, as if magic, the lightbulb went on in her head. What if she could figure out what he thought about her, without really telling him. Three words. Mind Reader Conch. So it was a little like reading a person's diary, just in there head. So what, certain monks had read her diary enough that she had to put tons of passwords on her online journal, so they couldn't read it. Oh well. Boys will be boys. Anyways, it was like having love insurance, -she laughed at the thought- totally full proof... Oh my gosh, what if he was using it right now... It was kinda late, too late to be outside at least.

"Raimundo?", she said into the silence, hoping he'd respond from his room next to hers.

"Yeah Kim?", came the reply from his room.

She breathe a sigh of relief. "Uh, nothing, I was just wondering if you were here."

"Uh okay...", the reply came back

She took her hand and smacked it against her forehead. "Oh, forget I said anything."

"Uh okay. Forgetting you said anything."

She shook her head in silent response. She quietly got up and walked outside into the Sheng-gong-wu vault. She walked down the stairs and found the slot for the Mind Reader Conch. She took a deep breath, realizing the extent of what she was about to do. She closed her eyes and put the Mind Reader Conch next to her ear.

"Mind Reader Conch," she whispered. Almost instantaneous thoughts came flooding into her head.

_Training all day, training all night, despite Raimundo now being the most treasured position of Shoku Warrior, I will still be the most greatest Xiaolin Dragon that ever lived! Ah, it is good to be me..._

Omi of course. Not who she was looking for. Well lets see...

_Mhh-hmm, Texas steak, just like my Uncle makes. Really hits the spot, hmm, where'd Dojo put all that Secret Hot Sauce... It would taste mighty good..._

Did she need to acknowledge who that was. Clay, no doubt. Try, try, again...

_Im such a lucky dragon, I get to clip Master Fung's toe-nails. _-Kimiko shuddered a the thought- _I don't know why I have to do it. Well he is my Fung-y Bear...but how far does it go? Maybe we should get a maid..._

Kimiko shuddered again. This was nerve-wracking. Third times the charm...

_What was that about? -_Score, Kimiko thought recognizing Raimundo-, _that was weird, what was the point of her asking if he was in his room or not. Was she thinking about him? Thats a thought, I like very much by the way. At least I got to talk to her. Wow, how lovestruck am I? I think about Kimiko every second, not that I mind but, I should just tell her...What would she say...judging by the way she hits me..._

Kimiko slowly put the Conch back in its slot. She pinched herself. Was she dreaming? Definitely not. When reality struck her she went into hyper-mode.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! HE LIKES ME, NO LOVES ME! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!"

She paused for a breath, then fought the urge to go tell him exactly how she felt. But she wanted to look perfect for such a perfect moment in time. Or casual? So many decisions. She walked back to her room, unable to stop smiling. She put on her pajamas and put her head on her pillow.

"Tomorrow", she thought as she drifted off to sleep...

&&&&&

Ha, what an stupid girl. Love, what was that anyways? He laughed evilly again. If Kimiko needed a push to get out of the temple, he would most certainly do just that. Playing off there weaknesses. Each other in other words. Raimundo aka tough Shoku Warrior. Ho would he feel when Kimiko turned to the dark side. Nothing could spur evil inside like a person when they've been scorned. And Kimiko, she was going to be refused flat tomorrow. On her perfect day. Good thing he went inside her head. What valuable information lied in the mind of a tech-genius. The Heylin side could use another girl besides Wuya and Katnappe. And Kimiko was going to be it. Hath no fury like a women scorned. He laughed evilly again. He just had to get his Moby Morpher

&&&&&&&&

Well there's Chapter 2. Can someone help me? I have a question. What are hits on your stories. I mean I read what the stats guide says and I kinda don't see the point... Or maybe its obvious and I just don't notice... Anyways, I have a couple one shots in my memory bank, and I'll write them ASAP. For once, not much to say...

-RaiKimLover


	3. Truth be Told

Okay for everyone who reviewed my story...I have..rather had a list of you reviews and I well...lost it. No joke. I think its really important to acknowledge my reviewers so I'll do it next time I promise!

&

**Hannibal's POV**

Now that he had the Moby Morpher, he could put his plan into action. Good thing he had sent a fake letter from Raimundo's 'parents' that was waiting for him at the Post Office in the town near the temple. So he was disposed of for a while... "Moby Morpher," Hannibal whispered quietly. In seconds he looked just like Raimundo...

**Kimiko's POV**

Kimiko shook off the wave of nervousness that hit her. She was going to tell him. She had told him 10 minutes ago to meet her in the Meditation Hall (which is also the Sheng-gong-wu vault?).

She stood against the wall until he finally came in.

Kimiko started the conversation first. "Hey Rai, I've had something I've wanted to tell you for a while. And I just need to get it off my chest."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I can't think of a better way to say it... But I like you, well love you," she blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Right... Well, Im sorry, well not really, I don't like you."

Kimiko's faced turned blank, as she bit her lip. "You..you don't?", she stuttered.

"Thats what I said isn't it? I mean, who could like a stuck-up, spoiled, rich girl like you?"

"But..bu-", she started.

"First of all, your always on the phone, or web-surfing, you barely pay attention to anything other than your nails or hair. Really I don't get how you've come this far. It's really sad actually, you bring the whole team down..."

By this point Kimiko was in tears. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and ran out of the Meditation Hall.

Later

After finally stopping the tears, she looked at her digital clock. It was already 9:45. It had taken her a while to grasp the concept of the way Raimundo really felt about her. Screw the Mind Reader Conch. It must've been wrong. Horribly, totally, wrong. And know prior to her previous thoughts of leaving the temple if Raimundo didn't like her, she was going to leave. She grabbed her suitcase and threw in all the clothes she could fit. She also grabbed her PDA, laptop, and cellphone. She put on her most casual, comfortable clothes and shoes. Then she grabbed the notepad she had on her desk and began to write.

_Raimundo,_

_I don't need to be put down by you._ _I put my heart on my sleeve and you crushed it, no shattered it to a million pieces. If thats how you feel about me, Im sorry I held the team back, which really wasn't my intention. I know Im not anything you said. Anyone who could hurt someone like you did me, doesn't deserve to be Shoku Warrior...Im leaving now, so I won't hold the team back._

_Omi, Clay, _

_I know you both don't understand whats going on, just ask Raimundo, he'll tell you. I hope you won't be angry with me, because of my decision. I'll send the sheng-gong-wu I took back as soon as I'm back in Tokyo. Both of you were like brothers to me, and I'll never forget you..._

_-Kimiko_

The whole time she was writing, tears streamed down her face. She couldn't and could believe she was doing this. She quietly cried for another hour, then finally, convinced everyone was asleep, snuck out into the darkness.

Sheng-Gong-Wu Vault

Kimiko walked down the steps to the Golden Tiger Claws slot. She pushed it in and then took the Wu as it came out. Then she walked down further and grabbed the Changing Chopsticks. She imagined the cliff near the temple and quietly called on the Golden Tiger Claws. They whisked her through the vortex and out onto the cliff. She took out her blanket and pillow, (some last minute items she had packed) and laid on the grass, but not before shrinking the rest of her belongings with the Changing Chopsticks. After what seemed like forever, realizing sleep wouldn't come, she used the Tiger Claws again, this time bringing herself on a path, far off from the temple. Looking at the road ahead, she sighed, and began walking...

**Raimundo POV**

Raimundo got up and stretched upon waking up. He walked into the kitchen where Clay and Omi were already having breakfast.

"Where's Kimiko?" Raimundo asked, seeing that Kimiko wasn't there.

Clay answered. "Probably still sleeping I guess, beauty sleep and all."

Raimundo shook his head. "Nah, Kimiko gets up early. Im the only one that sleeps late."

Clay and Omi looked at each other and shrugged, neither knowing where Kimiko was.

Raimundo turned and walked back into their 'rooms'. He stood outside Kimiko's door.

"Kimiko?" he asked.

No answer.

"Kimiko", he said a little louder.

No reply.

He pushed the curtain aside, and peered into the room. Kimiko's room looked the same, except Kimiko was missing. He walked into the room and wondered where she was. He looked on her bed and saw a notepad. He picked it up and began to read. As he read it a series of emotions played across his face. Confusion. What did he do? More confusion. Kimiko was gone. He grabbed the notepad and ran into the kitchen, shoving it into Clay's hands.

"What's this?", he asked

"Just read it," Raimundo said barely controlling his temper.

Clay read it, then when he was finished, looked up at Raimundo. "What did you do, partner?

Omi, feeling left out, grabbed the notepad and began reading.

Raimundo squeezed his hands shut. "That's the point, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!", he shouted.

"Why have you crushed Kimiko's heart Raimundo?" Omi said finally understanding.

Raimundo quenched his hands together. "I don't get it. I didn't talk to Kimiko since before I left for the Post Office. What happened? Clay, you know, know I would never hurt Kimiko."

Clay nodded. "I know buddy. We'll get to the bottom of this. It will be okay, I swear."

Raimundo nodded weakly. "I hope your right..."

&&&&

Well there chapter 3. God, Im such a sucker for love stories, I was like crying when I had to make 'Raimundo' aka Hannibal refuse Kimiko. It was so sad, and then her letter...Uhh, umm yeah, its like that, well Im like that...well anyways R&R, and all get all my reviewers next chapter.

Raikimlover


	4. Stop calling me!

Kimiko continued to walk down the road. She wanted to be alone for a little bit, before she had to go back to Tokyo and explain to her papa why she was back. The silence was excruciating to her, then, the melody of her ring-tone filled her ears. She pulled it out of her small carry bag and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?", she said.

"Kimik-" she heard Raimundo start on the other line before she snapped her phone shut.

She really hadn't expected him to call. Why would he? It wasn't worth wasting her thoughts on.

She began walking again, and her phone rang again. This time she checked the screen. Rai's Cell was on the screen. She scoffed. Like she was going to answer it. She listen to the ring as she walked, each time checking it when it rang. Each time it was Raimundo. Why was he calling. She decided that the next time he called, she would answer it and give him a piece of her mind. It rang again, this time a different ring-tone, one she had decided to be Clay's ringer, if he ever called her cell. She wasn't stupid, she knew it was Raimundo using Clay's phone. She flipped open the phone and screamed into it.

"STOP CALLING ME RAIMUNDO!", She screamed.

Instead of hearing a retort, like she had expected, she heard Clay's voice. "Hey Kimiko, it's Clay."

"Uh hey Clay, um this is..um..weird."

"Kimiko, why'd you leave?"

"Clay, I know you now how I feel about Raimundo. If he seriously hasn't told you, you won't know, Im not saying anything. Like I said, I'll ship the Sheng-gong-Wu back when I get back to Tokyo, and Im extremely sorry.

"Wait a second, your not in Tokyo yet?"

"No.."

"But I thought you took the Golden Tiger Claws."

"I did, but Im just on a road now, Im just thinking, some alone time you know?"

(Goes to Raimundo's POV back in the temple, Clay's still talking to Kimiko, but its on speaker so Raimundo can hear.)

"Well where are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Don't come after me, I'm find, just a little upset, but that I can handle."

"You know, Raimundo says he didn't do anything to you."

She laughed. "Thats good, wow, thats really good. Really rich. Im not saying anything Clay. It's not important, it stung, bad, but, I'll get over it in time."

"Get over what. What happened?"

Raimundo grabbed the phone away from Clay. "Kimiko, I didn't do anything.", he managed to say as Clay tried to get his phone back. The next thing he heard was the click of her disconnecting.

"Why'd you do that for. I was trying to find out where she was."

"Im sorry Clay, I didn't do anything, though. You know it."

"Rai, listen, I know you didn't, but something happened, and whatever it is, can't be good for us."

"Maybe, I should go talk to Master Fung."

"Might as well, don't see the hurt in it, you gotta tell him eventually.

"Yeah," Raimundo agreed as he walked away. Eventually, he found Master Fung.

"Master Fung, I have to tell you something.

"What is it Raimundo?"

"Kimiko, she..uh..she..she left."

"Left?"

"Well yeah, she said I did something to her, but I didn't, I swear."

"I believe you Raimundo. But this may very well be the forces of Darkness at work.

"Like, how?"

"The only thing certain about the future is uncertainty."

"Huh?"

"It is impossible to know what the Heylin side could be planning. What plans they have will not be known until they strike."

Raimundo sighed. "What about Kimiko?"

"I hope she will be alright. Hopefully, we can fix this, and she will come back."

Raimundo sighed again. "I hope."

& &

Kimiko was resting under a tree, when a black bird landed in front of her. Hannibal bean jumped off the bird and jumped into her lap.

"Hello Kimiko."

"Go away Bean.", she spat out in disgust.

"I have a proposition for you. It might interest you."

"Uh, hello, we are on 2 different sides you know."

"But, you left the temple didn't you, so you don't have a side."

She looked away. "So. Im going home anyways."

"But you don't want to, do you? You want revenge against Raimundo for hurting you so. You thought he loved you, like you did him. But he could care less.

Kimiko shook her head. "Don't remind me."

"It's been a while since a girl joined the Heylin side. You'd be very valuable."

"Ha, yeah right, I don't wanna rule the world. And I certainty don't wanna go against my friends."

"Why not? Raimundo did it to you, remember how sad you were, when he went evil. How devastated.

"So."

"You want to watch Raimundo suffer. I know you do."

"No, thats where your wrong, I still love him. I could never..."

"Come on, just for a while, try it out you know. Beating him once may put it behind you..."

Kimiko shifted her eyes away. "But Omi, Clay, Dojo, Master Fung. Im not mad at them, not angry at them, they don't need to be reminded of the past with another traitor."

"You deserve Shoku warrior Kimiko, not Raimundo. You could beat him, show him how powerful you really are, show everyone how powerful you are. He'll be sorry he ever said you held the team back. Show him that you won't be played..."

Well...maybe for a little bit. Just fight him once. I guess...", she said uncertainly. Even though she knew she wanted him to pay for the hell she was feeling right now.

"I'll do it," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Excellent," the Bean purred as he rubbed his hands together...

&&&&&&

Well there you have it. Kimiko has gone Evil!!!! Sorry, she soo needed to do that, it needed to be done, and I've rarely if ever seen her go evil before, oh and by the way, for anyone who sent me myspace friend request's like Elyssa, and Celeste, and Adrian and TJ. I really appreciate them, I love talking to you guys. Expect an update, on Saturday, I have ELA's coming up and my English teacher is really cracking down. Hmm, does this qualify as English, it's almost like an essay. I wonder...

RaiKimLover


	5. Ropes of the operartion

"...So, basically, when a Shen-gong-wu is revealed, your job will be to help us get it. Of course, if you wanted to do a Showdown, you'd have to figure it out yourself...", Hannibal bean said as he explained.

"Uh..okay...", Kimiko answered uncertainly.

"Now, I've already told everyone on the Heylin side, so there's no problem."

Just then, Jack Spicer, burst through the doors of Hannibal Beans lair.

"Kimiko's on the Heylin side now?", He demanded.

"Why yes she is," Hannibal answered.

Jack walked over to Kimiko. "Kimiko, you on the Heylin side...why, Im shocked."

"Shut it Jack!", Kimiko retorted.

"Kimiko, Kimiko, Kimiko, I knew you'd come to your senses."

"About what?"

"That your impressed with me."

"Don't make me gag."

"Talk, talk, talk, what about that game of MindCreeper?"

"Would you stop harassing me!"...

&&&&

Raimundo called Kimiko for the hundredth time that day, and for the hundredth time, no one answered. But this time he got a different message.

"Hey, you've reached Kimiko, I can't come to the phone right now...but if this is Raimundo, I don't want to come to the phone, much less answer it right now, so stop calling!"

If that didn't give him the idea, probably nothing would. And he didn't plan on giving up. But tomorrow, upon Master Fung's request, he was going to train the rest of the team and himself, extra hard, to make sure, they were ready for an attack from the Heylin side. Of course, without Kimiko, they couldn't do any formations. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

**The next Day...**

"Okay guys, we really have to kick it up a notch.", Raimundo started.

"Why?, is this because of Kimiko?," Clay had to ask.

"No, this is not because of Kimiko, its about a possible attack from the Heylin side.", Raimundo answered.

"So, Kimiko leaving has nothing to do with this?" Clay asked again.

"I didn't say that, we'll deal with that problem as soon as possible. But right now...", Raimundo stopped at a loss.

"So Kimiko's just a problem we'll 'deal with' later? Is that it? This is a personal problem, one of our team members is gone." Clay continued.

"I know one of our team members is gone," Raimundo fairly screamed at him. "Just please Clay, enough with the questions right now. Please."

"Sorry Rai.."

"It's fine, its okay, lets just get to work...

**Kimiko's POV**

It was going to be hard to do, but she would do it. She would get over Raimundo. Completely erase him out of her mind, out of her head. She knew she could never do that with her heart though, because, she would always love him, even if he didn't. Of course, she couldn't help but wonder why the Conch was wrong. It was after all an all power mystical object, you'd think, it would be right..but then again, you never know. They were kinda old, did that make them defective. Maybe she just had to do some major soul-surfing. But wasn't that what she had been doing for the whole 4 or so days she had been gone. Of course, it didn't help her to forget him when he kept calling her, which had prompted her to make a new message. She couldn't go an hour without thinking about him, the things he had said. Somehow, it didn't seem like something the Raimundo she knew would say. He had lied. Being Shoku Warrior had changed him, he said he'd always be himself. Her Raimundo would never hurt her like this...

**Raimundo's POV**

Raimundo looked out at the gradually setting sun. Seeing the multi-colored setting sun, how nice it looked, his thoughts once again drifted to Kimiko. Wasit possible that the Heylin side was behind Kimiko leaving? Who was he kidding. Of course, it had to be, he would never do anything to hurt Kimiko. And what was that about crushing her heart. What did that mean? He loved her, damn it! Nothing else mattered to him if Kimiko wasn't with him. Unless..unless it was his fault. If someone on the Heylin side had found out about his love for Kimiko, then taken her to use her as a tool for evil, or a bargaining one at least. If they hurt her, he would personally take revenge on everyone of them. But..did the Heylin side really have her? Were they just making her say though's things on her phone, or in that letter? It was so confusing...

Raimundo thoughts were interrupted when Dojo, Omi, and Clay came into the Meditation hall.

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert." Dojo informed him.

Raimundo rubbed his head. He wasn't in the mood, but as the leader he had to put on a good face. Just smile, was what he told himself. "What is it?"

"Its not exactly a powerful Wu, but you never know what it could be useful for. Anyways, its called the Wand of Wisdom. Basically, you point it at someone, ask a question, and they ahve to answer it truthfully. So, if we don't get it, no biggie."

Raimundo turned to Omi and Clay. "You guys ready?", he asked.

Omi smiled. "Most ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be." Clay answered.

"What are we standing around for then? Lets get this Wu!" Raimundo said...

**Kimiko's POV**

"Wuya just informed me that a Wu has revealed itself." Hannibal said.

Kimiko's heart sank even lower. She didn't want to do this. But her need for revenge against Raimundo was greater. She sighed. "Lets do it."

&&&&&&&

Well chapter 5 is done, what to say? First of all, Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day. Of course, thanks for the reviews, I spent the past 3 days watching Lost, and then, when I went to make some cereal to eat well I was writing, there was no milk. Well, what am I gonna do? But its okay, did everyone like this chapter? I can't wait for Valentines Day by the way, cause I have a story to write for that. Yay!

RaiKimLover


	6. Elemental Showdown!

Kimiko walked onto the green field of grass in the middle of a forest. Just a stretch of grass, where a circle of mushrooms about 35 feet ahead of her. Seeing it, she smirked, remembering a book she had read on Fairy Lore, saying a circle of mushrooms like that was known as a 'fairy circle'. Hannibal was right next to her, along with Wuya. She looked more closely at it, and saw a cylinder-shaped object pointing out of what looked like a tree stump in the center of the circle. The Wand of Wisdom. Bingo. She looked up at the sky as she continued to walk towards it. No mystical dragons in the sky. No Raimundo. She was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Go ahead and get it Kimiko," Hannibal said from behind her.

Kimiko turned around to face him. "Sorry...", she said and turned back around only to see Dojo landing with 3 familiar faces. She shut her eyes for a second. The time had come.

Raimundo started walking towards them, completely ignoring the Wu, Kimiko knew he had seen. "Let her go!, he demanded to Hannibal and Wuya.

"She can leave whenever she wants, right Kimiko?" Hannibal said.

She sighed and turned away from the look on Raimundo's face. Then started walking to the Wu.

Didn't she tell you, poor Raimundo. She's on the Heylin side now." Wuya concluded.

Kimiko knew that he had turned to look at her, for an explanation, for something, but she didn't have one to give him, she had nothing to say to him.

She then wondered if he was going to try for the Shen-gong-Wu or if Clay or Omi was. Closer to the Wu, she knew he would have to decide soon. Then, she heard the familiar whoosh of wind. In seconds he was as close to the Wu as she was, face to face with her.

"Kimiko, why are you doing this. You know I didn't do anything!", he said, his face a mixture of anger and sadness.

A tear slipped from her eye. "Don't, how could you say that, how could you hurt me like that? I've never been so sad, so hurt, and so utterly embarrassed by the things you said to me. If that's what I get for lov-", she stopped. Anything she said didn't matter. In a burst, she ran to the Wu and grabbed it and she knew without looking up that Raimundo had the Wu as well. It glowed and she knew what was coming.

Raimundo started first. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Elemental Showdown. No Wu wagered. Winner takes the Wu."

All eyes looked to Dojo, he had the rule-book after all. Instantaneously, he was in a chair, his tail crossed. "Let's see," he said flipping through the book at rapid speed. "Ah, he we go. An Elemental Showdown. Can only be used by Xiaolin Dragons with Elements. Only the users Elements can be used, first one down, loses. So, stronger warrior wins. Any questions?"

Everyone shook there heads.

Kimiko accepted the challenge. "We'll see who's holding the team back," she muttered before the setting transformed.

It wasn't what she had expected. It was a bleak, barren, black ground, completely flat, except for two part son either side raised above the ground for the sides. Just a single battlefield. A long way across was Raimundo. Both of them were in their uniforms.

Kimiko pulled down the fabric covering her mouth. "Lets go!", she shouted in unison with Raimundo.

She knew what she had to do. Instantly fire sparked around her fingers. She shot merciless blasts at Raimundo, pulling all of her sadness and hurt into them. Raimundo dodged them all.

She kept shooting blasts at him, each times he dodged, but was getting closer to her. She saw what he was doing.

"Fight me, damn it!", she screamed at him. She saw him shake his head at her. She clenched her hands together and tried again, shooting them quick and strong.

He was close to her now, close enough for her signature move. "Judolette Kick, Fire!" she screamed, and went through a flaming tube, intent on burning him to a crisp. But just before she landed, he shot one single blast of wind at her, stopping her, but she landed on her feet. Before she could react, Raimundo's hands were clenched around her arms.

"You will listen to me, Kimiko." he said softly but equally serious.

Struggling, she look at him. "What's there to say Raimundo, I get it."

"No you don't! Theres nothing to get. I didn't do anything. Tell me what happened."

"Fine, you want to play the innocent. I don't care, It won't matter now. Lets just hit the main points. I said I was in love with you..."

His jaw dropped, but I continued.

"...You said things Im not going to repeat, about me being spoiled and that I was holding back the team, and that you could never like a person like me..." I stopped when I saw the look on his face.

"See, thats the first clue right there. Im in love with you, so why would I say those things. I was going to tell you, but you kinda left."

"But...but..." I stammered.

He put his finger to her lips. "Kimiko, I love you. Please come back to the Temple with me."

I smiled a bit, then tears fell from my eyes. "I love you too, and yes, I'll come back."

Raimundo leaned in and kissed her, as the background went back to normal, and he was still kissing her.

Raimundo pulled away and grabbed Kimiko's hand and picked up the Wand and pointed it at Hannibal. "Do I have to use this on you Bean?"

"I'll just tell you. With the Moby Morpher I turned myself into Raimundo after learning Kimiko like him, thus exposing a weakness, when she 'confessed' I completely turned her down, very coldly, if I say so."

Kimiko shot him a death glare. "Get out of here."

Hannibal hopped onto his bird, seeing Wuya had already left. "As you wish, until our path cross again Kimiko." he finished as he flew off.

Raimundo turned to face Kimiko. "Im sorry for everything he put you through."

Kimiko looked into his eyes. "I should've believed you. When he said all the things, I was so hurt."

"I would never do that to you."

"I know, that's exactly what I thought. My Raimundo would never do that to me."

Raimundo took Kimiko's hand again, and they both walked toward Dojo, Clay, and Omi.

"You know, I could've beaten you in that Showdown right Rai?"

He grinned at her. "You wish, girl."

She punched him lightly in the arm. "Bring it on."

"Your on, but first.." he said before he kissed her on the lips...

&&&&&&

Ohh I love happy endings. By the way everyone, my friend celeste aka coolmonkey is new to fanficiton (she has 2 stories out) so I hope some of the people that extremely helped me and still do, help her, review her stories and such. I know she's going to be a great writer and a welcomed addition to the large Raikim story-base. As for me, no long term stories until like 2 weeks before Valentines Day, but actually some oneshots that popped into my mind, as well as some request I got from some reviewers. Can't wait to right more soon...!

RaiKimLover


End file.
